starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Внешнее Кольцо
thumb|250px|Карта территорий Внешнего Кольца Внешнее Кольцо, или Территории Внешнего Кольца ( ) располагалось за границами Среднего Кольца. Внешнее Кольцо — последние хорошо освоенные территории Галактики перед Диким Пространством и Неизвестными Регионами. В нём были разбросаны уединённые миры и суровые, примитивные пограничные планеты. В период древних Мандалорских войн Внешнее Кольцо было выбрано мандалорцами в качестве первой жертвы кампании против Галактической Республики. В 124 ДБЯ Галактический Сенат объявил Внешнее Кольцо свободной экономической зоной. В 19 ДБЯ здесь развернулись последние битвы Войн клонов, получившие название Осады Внешнего Кольца. Сразу после создания Галактической Империи во Внешнем Кольце были выращены три партии штурмовиков. Большая часть Внешнего Кольца была объединена во Внешний сверхсектор. Благодаря удалённости от Центра регион стал домом для многих сторонников Альянса. Задание же имперского гранд-моффа Уилхаффа Таркина — навести порядок во всём Внешнем Кольце — было невероятно сложным в исполнении. Во Внешнем Кольце был принят торговый язык. Сверхсектора * Сверкающий бриллиант (также в Среднем Кольце) * Внешний сверхсектор * Сверхсектор Квели * Двенадцатый сектор Сектора Другие области Системы Планеты Внешнего Кольца Туманности * Котёл * Кромбах * Кладбище Крона * Драйтон * Экстриктариум * Марселлус * Метарийская * Лунный цветок * Пояс Фосфуры Звёздные скопления * Скопление Гранита * Скопление Валлуск * Звезда Зенокс Появления * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Хронология 6: Натиск Империи ситхов» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Истребление» * * * * * * * * «Странствующий рыцарь» * «Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» * «Дарт Бэйн: Династия зла» * «Прототипы» * «Наследие джедаев» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * «Ученик джедая: Властитель тёмной силы» * «Ученик джедая: Битва за правду» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Star Wars: Starfighter» * «Star Wars: Episode I Racer» * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Энакин Скайуокер» * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Скрытая угроза» * «Clouded Paths» * «Star Wars: Battlefront» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 7: Иноземец, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 11: Иноземец, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 12: Иноземец, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 13: Посланники на Маластар, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 32: Тьма, часть 1» * «Охотники за головами: Орра Синг» * «Странствия джедая: Путь ученика» * «Странствия джедая: Опасные игры» * «Странствия джедая: Мастер маскировки» * «Странствия джедая: Смена караула» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Честь и долг» * «Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter» * «Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Атака клонов» * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт» * «Боба Фетт: Перекрёстный огонь» * ''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' video game * «Войны клонов: В тени» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids» * «Yoda Battle Slash» * * * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion» * «Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте» * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army» * «Войны клонов: Планы» * «Войны клонов: Мышиная охота» * «The Clone Wars: Transfer» * «Войны клонов: Грёзы генерала Гривуса» * «Войны клонов: Одним махом» * «Войны клонов: Соседи» * «Войны клонов: Мороз» * «Войны клонов: Алчность» * «Войны клонов: Затишье» * «Войны клонов: Баллада о Чаме Синдулле» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes» * «Air Strike» * «Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту» * «Войны клонов: Приглашение» * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 1» * «Gunship Over Florrum» * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 2» * «Swamp Station Sweep» * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 3» * «Droids Over Iego» * «Republic Ace» * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино» * «Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim» * «Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01» * * «Боба Фетт: Загнанный» * «Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» * «Цестусский обман» * «Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 366» * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * «Йода: Свидание с тьмой» * * «Means and Ends» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron» * «Лабиринт зла» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны Месть ситхов» * * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 78: Верность» * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Имперские коммандос: 501-й» * «Звёздные войны: Чистка» * «Flames of Rebellion» * * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней * «Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния» * «Последний из джедаев: Тёмное предзнаменование» * «Последний из джедаев: Расплата» * «In His Image» * «The Pirates and the Prince» * * * Роман «Сила необузданная» * «Domain of Evil» * * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * * «Преступный мир: Явинская вассилика» * «Реванш Хана Соло» * * «Star Wars: Lethal Alliance» * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Wars: Rebel Assault» * «Звезда Смерти» * * * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * «Star Wars: Trench Run» * «Tatooine Manhunt» * «Otherspace» * «Кладбище Альдераана» * * * * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «Under a Black Sun» * * «Debts to Pay» * «Beyond the Rim» * «Повстанческие силы: Цель» * «Повстанческие силы: Восстание» * «Игра вслепую» * «Звездные войны, выпуск 7: Новые планеты, новые опасности!» * «Star Wars 11: Star Search!» * «Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids» * «Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley» * «Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids» * «Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 19: Цель: Вейдер» * «Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо» * «Галактика страха: Город мёртвых» * «Галактика страха: Призрак джедая» * «Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание 0: Перекрёсток» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание: Гамбит на Ахакисте» * «Boba Fett: Overkill» * * * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron» * «Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin» * «Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom» * * * * «Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало» * ''The Empire Strikes Back'' game * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 41: Империя наносит ответный удар: Преследуемые Империей» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом» * * * * * «Осколок кристалла власти» * «Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void» * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * «Тени Империи» * ''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book * Подростковый роман «Тени Империи» * * * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * «Байки из дворца Джаббы Хатта» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * ''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' video game * «One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * «A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker» * * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * * «X-wing: Железный кулак» * «Дух Татуина» * «Тёмное воинство» * «Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет» * «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы» * «Академия джедаев: Тёмный подмастерье» * «Дети джедаев» * «Меч тьмы» * «Академия джедаев: Левиафан» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Академия теней» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание * «Разрывное течение» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 1: Пленница плавающего мира, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 2: Пленница плавающего мира, часть 2}} Неканоничные появления * «Star Wars Mythos» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «Kowakian Monkey-Lizard» * «Giant spiders are awesome....« * »Always count your clones before take-off» * [[LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 (film)|''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 film]] * «Old Wounds» * «Star Wars: Visions of the Blade» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty» * «Tag & Bink Are Dead» * «Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope» * «Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace» * «Star Wars: Yoda Stories» * «Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi» * «The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition» * }} Источники * «Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters» * «Справочник по «Последнему приказу»» * ''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * «Cracken's Rebel Operatives» * * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * «Star Wars Screen Entertainment» * Справочник по Империи (второе издание) * «Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion» * * * * * «Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations» * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * «Creatures of the Galaxy» * «Star Wars Technical Journal» * «Galladinium's Fantastic Technology» * * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * «Flashpoint! Brak Sector» * «Heroes & Rogues» * «Справочник по «Теням Империи» * «Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide» * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «The Illustrated Star Wars Universe» * «Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back» * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett vs. IG-88|link=soteKboba-ig88.asp}} * «Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids» * * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники» * «Star Wars: Power of the Jedi» * «Starfighter: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «Справочник по Тёмной стороне» * «Руководство по «Живой Силе» * * «Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев» * * * * «Справочник по противникам» * «Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство» * «Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53» * «Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition» * * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * * * * * «Полная антология рас» * * «Галактика интриг» * * * * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * * * * «Руководство для постигающих Силу» * * * * «Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, ситх-ученик» * «Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight» * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda» * * * * * * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * * * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * * * * * * * * * * * «Солнца фортуны» * «Dangerous Covenants» * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира» * «Lords of Nal Hutta» * «Fly Casual» * * * * «Твердыни сопротивления» * «Forged in Battle» }} Категория:Регионы Галактики Категория:Внешнее Кольцо Категория:Спутники Внешнего Кольца Категория:Туманности Внешнего Кольца Категория:Регионы Внешнего Кольца Категория:Планеты Внешнего Кольца Категория:Сектора Внешнего Кольца Категория:Системы Внешнего Кольца Категория:Звёзды Внешнего Кольца